Superman
by BiteMeSilly1606
Summary: Ha-ha, gotcha"/Or you can be attacked by evil acorns." James concluded./ "I love you James Potter" she whispered./Lily was his angel./ Multiple One-shots about Lily and James. Now rated T for Language and suggestive themes.
1. Superman

**A/N: Hello fellow readers!! I have decided, once reading too many L/J drabbles, to make drabbles and oneshots of my own! Since I can never write a full story without discarding it ,forgetting about it, and not finnishing it, ( I am such a procastinator!) I write alot of oneshots also because I never think out stories and their plots. lol. So, I hope you like this first drabble!**

* * *

"Liiiiilllleeeeee" James wined.

Lily sighed and put down the book she was recently deprived of. It was 12 o'clock at night and she was down in the common room sitting on the couch near the fire, trying to read. Thanks to her boyfriend though, she couldn't concentrate whenever he was in the room.

"What James?" she said lazily.

James pouted. "Who's Superman?"

Lily blinked. She hadn't expected this question at all. "Uh, Superman is a super hero."

James went to sit on the coffee table in front of the couch his girlfriend was sitting on. He ran his hand through his hair as he asked the next question that was bothering him.

"What's a super hero?"

Lily then realized that she was in for a long discussion about muggle comic book heroes. When she looked into those curious hazel eyes, she couldn't keep his curiosity waiting.

"I don't really know. I guess they have magical power, like we do, but it comes out in a different way, like strength or laser vision. They also don't need a wand to perform their talents." Lily was thinking really hard about this. Sure she knew what superheroes were, but she couldn't explain it that well. She couldn't due to the fact that she hadn't been around muggles, or her family for that matter, to know every aspect of imaginary people from comic books. "Keep in mind that these people are not real, James."

James looked like a puppy who cocked his head to the side. He understood the gist of what his Lily was talking about, but he didn't understand what was so important about Superman and if these people really didn't exist.

"What's so important about Superman? As in, what are his powers?" James decided to ask the first question that he was thinking of.

"If I remember correctly," Lily said, scrunching up her nose to think, "He had laser vision; he could fly, without a broom of course,"

"Without a broom?" James interrupted, his eyes grew wide.

"Yes, without a broom," Lily smiled when she saw how cute James looked when he was amazed, "Um, he had super strength, his skin was like metal so he couldn't be harmed, except when he is near Kryptonite."

James was marveled at how wonderful Superman was.

"What were his features?" he asked, still looking like a little kid with a lollipop.

Lily was taken aback once more. His features? She put the book she was holding next to her on the couch.

"Umm, he had dark, coal like, hair that was always messy." Lily closed her eyes, thinking harder. "With his secret identity, he had dark, rimmed glasses." Her description was sounding way too familiar, like she knew Superman herself. "He had hazel eyes that could see through anything." Lily opened her eyes to stare at the boy in front of her. Now she knew.

James's eyes were sparkling with amusement as his hand ran through his hair, never leaving Lily's gaze and never keeping her out of his loving stare. He also knew who Lily was talking about and he leaned forward, just centimeters away from her lips.

"Am I Superman?" he whispered, so only Lily could hear him.

Lily's heart was beating ten fold, just the way James only could in any situation. She then grinned mischievously.

"You can rescue me anytime, Superman." and smashed her lips to his.

* * *

**A/N: You got a second? Are you part of the review revolution? Fufill your vow and review please!!**

**hiss**

**vampireprincess1606**


	2. Angel

**A/N: Bonjour fellow authors and readers. Here is the next chpt/oneshot thing. Just to let you know, I don't write very fast, but my English techer in telling me I got to because of the writing FCAT coming up in a month. -sigh- What helps me write more is encouragement and reviews. It makes me happy and proud of myself if someone loves something I do. Please enjoy. I Own Nothing, I wish I did though...**

* * *

Lily Evans sat with her boyfriend, James Potter, by the cozy and warm common room fireplace. Everyone had gone to bed for it was nearly 11:00. Lily enjoyed these moments with James. Everyone was gone and they could get closer then they were in the public eye.

Lily was perched in James's arms and cuddling up closer to him to get warmer. His smell was intoxicating; it made her dizzy whenever he came close to her. Whenever he did, she would be dazed for a moment or longer and then would snap out of it when he would smirk and wave his hand in front of her face. Moments like these were peaceful.

"EEp!" Lily jumped from her spot on the couch.

Moments like these were peaceful... until you got hit in the head with a pillow.

James was laughing at how fast his girlfriend moved. He was sure he had never seen her move so fast before. But in contrast to James's chuckling, Lily was shocked and a bit angry. Ok, maybe just a bit more than _angry. _

"What the bloody hell was that for?!"

Upon seeing Lily like this, he quit laughing. Because of experience, when Lily got mad, she got _mad. _

"I, um, wanted to get your attention, because, um…" James stuttered as he ran his hand through his coal black hair.

"Well, um, I guess, I, um, spit it out!!"

James was now a little frightened. Her face was in a scowl and her eyes looked angry. If it was humanly possible, steam would've blown out of her ears.

"I was talking to you and you were ignoring Me." he looked down to the rug and twiddled his thumbs because he was afraid if he looked into Lily's emerald eyes, multiple feelings would arise. Fear, anger, and turned on. She was sexy as anything when she was angry. That's why he would argue with her through the years, just so he could see that sexiness that was meant for him.

SMACK!

James was thrown off the couch because of the force of the pillow. He was overly surprised. He hadn't expected that. When he looked up at the fiery redhead, he expected to see fire in her eyes, but instead saw amusement and a look that would put the Marauders reputation to shame.

"Well? Are you just going to sit there and stare at me or are you gonna fight back?" Lily teased. She was leaning on her left foot, hand on her hip, eyebrow raised, and the pillow slung over her shoulder.

James smiled and grabbed the pillow closest to him and threw it at Lily. When she was distracted with the pillow flung at her, James grabbed another pillow and hit her in the side. Caught by surprise, she fell upon the couch and grabbed the pillow that had been thrown at her and swung both weapons in the air like a kung fu master swinging nunchakus. Lily threw one of the pillows at James and hit him with the other. James was prepared for this. He caught the flying pillow and blocked the other about to hit him. Thank Merlin to Quidditch skills. He dropped both of the pillows in his hands, grabbed Lily around the waist, and flipped her over so her messed up pony tail was almost to the floor. Lily squealed. She had dropped her pillow in surprise on the way down.

"Put me down!!" Lily laughed, " James, ha, he haaah, put me down!!" James was laughing when he was holding. He sat down on the couch with her waist on his lap. They giggled for a few minutes more before they calmed down. He looked at her. Lily's hair that had fallen out was around her head, like a halo, and she was smiling. James thought she resembled an angel. A beautiful, redheaded saint. He stroked her hair with his fingers and leaned down to kiss her. Lily was his angel.

* * *

**A/N: Are you part of the review revolution? Do you love this oneshot? Would you like to make an author happy? Review then please.**

**vampireprincess1606**


	3. Realisation

**A/N: Hi fellow readers and authors. Here is the new addition to Superman! This is beyond my style of writing. I do write a few of this kind of angsty, emotion stories, but in real life, I am very upgoing and random. It's really odd of how emotional I can be. Read and Review**

* * *

"You're a git!"

"You know you love me."

"You know I don't!" tears started forming in her eyes.

"Then why are you crying?"

"Because you aggravate me so!" She pushed his chest and made him stagger back.

"Are you Shakespearian now?"

"No!"

"Then why did..."

"Shut UP!" She leaned against the corridor's wall and slid down to a sitting position. Her head was in her hands to shield her face from his vision.

She promised herself she wouldn't do this. She made an oath to not cry, no matter how hard it hurt, she broke that promise. She knew she was a strong woman. She knew she would fall for him, but she never wanted to; she didn't plan to. She didn't plan for the pain when she was holding her secret. She hoped to keep it a secret and maybe, it would falter, it would go away.

Yet, she knew it wasn't possible. She hated him. She had hated him for many years now, but she hated him more immensely now then she had in the past. This hate wasn't from a simple prank or flirtation, she hated him because he knew he was right. She did love him, though she hated to admit it. He always made her vunerable; when he looked at her, when he smiled at her, when he touched her. He made her feel like the only girl in the world that he would ever look at.

That smile, that infuriating habit of running his hand through his hair, captured her. His smell intoxicated her to where she would be drunk within her own senses. His eyes, his eyes. Those hazel eyes with specks of gold and green she hated and loved the most. Those eyes would see through her, could detect any kind of false truth or emotion. Those eyes, when in her direction, would be full of love, a love she had never known.

Everything he was, she loved. Everything he made her feel, she loved. Everything concerning him made her love him more everyday. Tonight, it was unbearable to stand next to him. She wanted to have her arms around his waist and head upon his well toned chest. She wanted to love him, and have him for all of time. She wanted to grow old with him. She knew now she would never want to leave his side. She didn't mind the arrogant side of him anymore, in fact, she loved it. She was ready, she was ready for this feeling.

He touched her knee tenderly and she looked up at him, forgetting the tears on her cheeks. His eyes were full of worry. As she searched them, she found love.

Lily moved forward, wrapping her arms around his neck, feeling him respond with wrapping his own arms around her.

"I love you James Potter" she whispered.

**

* * *

A/N: Do you like to read? Do you recommend alot of books to friends? Do you like reviewing? Then do it! ( And if you don't do any of these things, just review anyway.**

**vampireprincess1606**


	4. Distracting

**A/N: Hello fellow readers and authors. I am porud of myself. I have written two oneshots in one day! (applause) Of course, I wrote this one at 1 O'clock at night... Here is your next story!**

* * *

In the Griffindor common room, a handful of people were talking, playing exploding snap, or doing homework. Lily Evans sat on a burgundy couch in front of the sparkling fire, reading a book, like she usually did when she had nothing to do. Beside her sat her boyfriend of 1 month, James Potter.

Of course no one thought the infamous James and Lily would be together, but things happen. Maybe its fate, maybe it was the usual opposites attract concept, but it happened. Hell has frozen over, Lily went out with the giant squid, and now she is dating Hogwarts most famous Quidditch star.

"James." Lily said, not leaving her eyes from the book.

"Mmm?" James mumbled dreamily as he absentmindedly stroked her red and gold locks.

"You're doing it again." she informed.

"What am I doing?" He continued staring and brushing her hair with his fingers.

Lily sighed and closed her book. "You're stroking my hair and staring at me as I read."

"And?" James blinked.

"It's distracting" She had her hand over the hard covered book, tracing the designs as she spoke.

"I'm distracting?"

"Yes." It came out as a mixture of a sigh and a moan. She loved the way his fingers tenderly felt the softness of her hair.

"Would you like for me to stop?" He knew the way he affected her, but did she know the way she affected him?

"No..." she said truthfully. James smirked and placed her hair behind her ear and from the earlobe, he traced her jaw line. He moved his fingers softly down her neck, to her shoulder, and down her arm to her hand. Lily closed her eyes and involuntarily shivered, aware of the prickling sensation she felt wherever he touched.

"James" Lily whispered.

"Mmm?" he hummed into her ear, his breath on her neck and her hairline.

"You're to bloody distracting." she teased.

"Do you know how distracting you are to me?" he said breathlessly.

Lily leaned back against the marauder, falling drowsy at his comforting touch. "I don't need to know how much I'm distracting."

""Let me tell you, you are more distracting and interesting than Quidditch." James said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Is James Potter, Quidditch star of Hogwarts, saying I'm better than Quidditch itself?" She turned her head to look at him in the piercing hazel eyes.

"Yes." he squeezed her.

"James..."

"Yes Lily-flower?"

"Never stop being distracting." Lily sighed.

"As you wish."

* * *

A/N: I thought I'd put a quote from Princess Bride at the end. (cheeky smile) Do you like to review, if you do, then enjoy yourself. If you don't, review anyway.

vampireprincess1606


	5. Divination and Detention

**A/N- Hello readers!! U should be happy that I have updated. :D I wrote this all in 1 night!! !2:00 am to 2:56 in the morning. Now I'm updating a chpt cause I'm tired of writing my Lamia story in ... (my username is the same on the ficionpress site...) **

**Ok, this is dedicated to my friend in Math... who is my "S" conduct partner in crime. We fool around so much in math cause it's soooooooooooooooooooooooo boring!! (My mom saw the s on my report card and she yelled at me to stop fooling around with him... HA like THAT'S ever going to happen! :P ) But these little escapades make me look forward to 4th period... isnt that messed up? I hate math but I look forward to it? Man, i'm wierd... ok then, i'm babbling... **

**Read on...**

* * *

Why does Divination have to be so _boring_? This is such a useless subject. Broaden your minds my arse. Books have broadened my mind. I don't need some little pink teacup with a load of saggy brown stuff in the bottom to tell my future. I figured out, not so long ago, to let fate run its course.

"Lily...Lily...Lily...Lily...Lily..."an annoying voice repeated my name whilst poking my shoulder in rhythm of his chanting.

I grumbled into the teacup.

"What James?" I said, quite obviously annoyed. James pouted his cute little frown with his eyebrows knitted together.

"What_ exactly _are we supposed to 'see'?"

I rubbed my temples as my red hair veiled around me.

"I have no bloody idea." I sighed.

James stuck his nose into my teacup again and turned it this way and that.

"Well... I see… something sort of like an acorn... maybe you like nuts... and I see a dog looking shape..."James sniffed, "according to this..." he looked through the divination book. "You are going to die from a nut poisoning... or from choking on a nut..." I looked up at my boyfriend and watched him look back and forth between the teacup and textbook.

"Or you can be attacked by evil acorns." James concluded, finally looking at Lily. He adjusted his glasses.

I blinked.

"What?" James asked looking confused.

I blinked again.

"How do you manage to sound so stupid, but yet still be as smart as me?" I asked.

James shrugged. "It's a gift." I sighed again. I'm sighing a lot in this class aren't I?

"Now," I said exhausted, "let's try this again." I picked up James's cup and examined it.

"Ok, there's a circular shape, it could be the sun... and that means... great happiness..." I looked through my book, "And I see a club thing... and that is an attack... so... hang on..." I looked at my book and fiddled with my necklace.

"You're going to be attacked..." I looked at James, "and you're going to be very happy about it."

James raised an eyebrow.

"You need your Inner Eye tested if you ask me." he said.

I scowled and that made James laugh, which made me laugh, which progressed to an all out laughing session, which made Professor Byrd assign us detention for disturbing the peaceful ora in the sweet smoky room.

When Professor Byrd's head was turned to study Peter's cup, I whacked James around the head.

"OW!" he fiercely whispered, "What was that for?"

"For getting me a detention!" I whispered back.

"Well you didn't have to hit me!"

I looked at him and whacked his head again.

"OW! Why'd you hit me now?"

I shrugged. "Just to make you ask questions."

I stared into the crystal ball on the table. I saw...

Nothing. The ball looked, well, like any other crystal ball that hasn't been cleaned in years.

I ran my finger along the ball and a line of dust appeared.

"Ms. Evans. Would you please refrain from touching equipment that we are not using?" Professor stated from across the room.

I pulled my hand away. "Yes, Professor."

I heard a badly concealed snicker to the right of me as I slapped James's arm. I took my book out of my bag and put it in front of the Divination textbook and read a good two pages... until I was disturbed.

James was tickling my ear with his quill. I smacked it away and continued reading. James tickled my neck. I twitched and sat back into my seat.

He. Did. It. Again... on my arm this time.

Bothered, I smacked his hand away and asked, "Why do you keep tickling me?"

"I'm bored." he said and tickled my nose.

"Quit it!" I said, waving my hand frequently in hid direction.

"Make me." he said childishly. His voice was taunting.

He had his devilish marauder grin on and I smirked evilly.

I faked a grab for his quill and he pulled his hand away. He tickled my cheek and I grabbed his arm. James switched the quill into his other hand and I used my free hand to reach for the annoying object.

Today was a bad day to wear a low necked shirt and a black lacy push-up bra.

I was standing up, out of my seat. One hand on James's arm, the other reaching for his quill above and behind his head.

James let out a low whistle.

"Wow, Lily. And you think you know someone." I gaped at him and reached for the quill one last time.

Why do I make bad choices? Has James influenced me to act like a marauder?

I had pushed us backward and we landed on the floor, James still in the chair and me with my knees on each side of his waist and my hands near his shoulders.

Bad day to wear a short skirt too.

James shad the wind knocked out of him, but after a few gulps of air, he recovered.

"And to think you wanted to take it slow." James teased.

I blushed a dark red and I heard someone clear their throat. My long hair had covered both James and my face, so I think this situation didn't look too good from an outsiders view.

I slowly got up and helped James do the same. We stood next to each other, my eyes interested in the floor and James all cocky and confident as he always is.

Professor Byrd stood with her arms folded and her eyes narrowed.

"Ms. Evans, Mr. Potter." her voice was quiet but stern. I looked up, my face redder than a few moments ago.

"Three weeks of detention, cleaning the supplies and writing lines." she turned to the rest of the class, "Class dismissed." Professor Byrd walked away as James set the chair right. I brushed myself off and fixed my clothes. We gathered our books and exited the classroom.

Once we were in the corridor, I whacked James around the head.

"OW!"

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it. If you did, please review... you just might have ur own personal group of sexy Marauders visiting you... ok then, I lied... just review please... 3 ya'll

vampireprincess1606


	6. Eggs and Shirts

**A/N: Heeeyyy readers. Here's just a little drabble with no plot WHATsoever. I was bored. Boredom is a great thing, no? Umm, hope you enjoy it, if not, flame me, review telling how much you hate it, whatever. Umm, I'm gonna dedicate this to my friend sunshine0209, just cause she has a thing for hot bodies, like I do. :) **

**Read on...**

**Friday**

**-poke-**

"Oi! Quit it!"

"No"

**-poke-**

"Padfoot!"

**-poke-**

"What?"

**-poke-**

"STOP!"

**-poke-**

"No"

**-poke-**

"Ahhhh, Moony save me!!"

Remus sighed and looked over his book at James and Sirius. Sirius had his head rested on his hand and was poking James repeatedly in the side.

"I don't see anything wrong." Remus said and returned to his book.

"How can you not see anything wrong about this situation?!" James freaking out said.

-**poke-**

"Padfoot keeps poking me in spots where a mate shouldn't be poking his best friend!"

**-poke-**

"I see nothing wrong with that." Sirius said. James glared at him and whacked his head.

"Ow!" Sirius grabbed his head. "What was that for?"

"For poking me in inappropriate places"

"But I'm boooooooored."

"And? What's it got to do with me?"

"You're entertaining." Sirius grinned. James scowled, Peter laughed, and Remus sighed.

"Will you both just stop?" James and Sirius looked at their fellow marauder.

"Fine." they both mumbled in unison. They both sat there in silence for a minute.

**-poke-**

"Ahhh!" James jumped and his elbow ended up in his breakfast. James cursed and started cleaning his elbow.

Sirius, despite his head ache, started laughing.

Remus growled and gathered his stuff. "It's like sitting with a bunch of 3 year olds." he mumbled as he made his way out of the great hall.

"Wuf gof 'is iggers n'awist?" Peter said with some egg on his chin. Sirius grimaced.

"Seriously Wormtail, wipe your chin." Sirius handed Peter a napkin. Peter did as he was told.

"Sorry."

"Now, what did you say?" James said, as he continued to get rid of the remaining jelly on his arm.

"What's got Remus's knickers in a twist?" Peter repeated.

Sirius shrugged. "He must be pms-ing"

"Padfoot, you git, Moony's a bloke." James said, flicking some egg off of his elbow onto Sirius's cheek.

He let out a girlish scream. The egg was stuck on his cheek and started to slide down his jaw line.

James started to laugh uncontrollably.

Lily and Alice walked up to see Sirius scowling and James grinning from ear to ear.

"Ew, Black. What's on your cheek?" Alice sneered in disgust. "Is that Egg?"

Sirius's frown deepened. "You can blame Prongsie over here."

Lily and Alice laughed.

"You should keep that on there, Black. It totally matches your eyes." Lily said, "It adds to the charm."

"I completely agree with you Evans." James said.

The egg slid down his neck slowly and fell into the back of Sirius's shirt. He let out another girlish squeal. This made Lily, Alice, and James laugh harder.

Sirius jumped out of his seat and took off his shirt, yelling, "EW EW EW EW EW."

A lot of people were grateful for that egg. All the girls in the Great Hall, and some freaky gay Sixth year called Shaun, started to drool and stare at the fine toned abs.

Lily let out a whistle. "Wow, Black, Quiddich has done you some good."

James looked at Lily with his jaw open. "I'm in QUIDDICH!" he said," What about me?"

"I've never seen you without your shirt." She winked at him seductively. "You should show me sometime." At that, Lily walked off with Alice behind her, holding in a laugh.

James's mouth dropped as he watched her pass through the door of the Great Hall.

"Did you see that?!" James whipped his head in Peter's direction. "Tell me you saw that!"

Peter looked up from his plate, with grease on his chin. " 'Aw wha?"

James scowled. "Never mind." He turned to Sirius. "Tell me you just saw Evans flirt with me!"

Sirius was reaching his arm back to try to wipe off the excess egg that was slowly moving towards the waistline of his jeans.

"Prongs, everyone saw it." Sirius said. "You need to stop hyperventilating when she flirts with you. She's your girlfriend, mate. " Sirius had managed to flick off the upsetting object. " It's embarrassing that you still freak out about it."

James grumbled.

"Man," James said, throwing Sirius's shirt to him, "put your shirt back on."

Sirius grumbled about how someday he will destroy all chickens as he put his head through his shirt. Shaun, the strange gay sixth year, walked pass in a hot pink polo shirt, tight blue jeans and big white glasses.

"Oh, Siri do keep it off." He said as he ruffled Sirius's hair. Sirius froze at the nickname and contact of the freaky kid. " What would I have to dream of then?" Shaun giggled as he swirled his finger down the older boy's arm. Sirius had an expression of shock and horror written on his face.

"Bye bye, Siri, baby." the boy winked and waved as he swayed his hips walking away from James and Sirius.

"Did he just-"

"Yep."

"Was I just-"

"Yep."

"Grooossss" Sirius shuddered.

"Yep."

"My hair is now contaminated. I'm gonna go have a shower, see you in DADA." Sirius grabbed a piece of toast as he sauntered out of the Great Hall.

James looked at Peter and lost his appetite immediately.

"See you later, Wormy." He said as he got up to leave the Great Hall. Peter didn't notice, and continued eating.

**--JL--JL--JL--JL--JL--JL--JL--JL--JL--JL--JL--JL--JL--JL--JL--JL--JL--JL--JL--JL--**

**Saturday Afternoon**

Lily lay under the tree in her swimsuit as her friends swam in the lake.

"Lily!" Marlene yelled, "Come into the water! It's perfect!!" Lily raised her head and shielded her eyes from the sun in a vain attempt to see Alice and Marlene splashing each other.

"I don't want to!" She answered.

"Pllleeeeeeeeeaaaassseeeee?" They both whined. Lily put her head back down. "No!"

"Fine." Alice said.

_Peace, finally. _

Someone giggled.

Lily opened her eyes to see a silhouette above her. Thinking it was Marlene, she groaned. "Go away."

"Why should I?" A very manly voice that was defiantly not Marlene's said. Lily opened her eyes to take a closer look at the silhouette. It had shaggy hair and she could see an outline of glasses. She smiled at James.

"Cause I said so."

"Well, that's not a good enough reason."

"Oh, _really_?"

"Precisely."

Her grin grew wider, "And what if I threatened to curse you into obliviation?"

"Like you have done so many times before?"

"Exactly."

"Well then," Lily looked up to see James look really thoughtful about his answer. "I would just have to throw you into the lake."

"Wha-" James picked Lily up from her spot under the tree and started walking over to the dock. Lily started to shriek and he got closer to the edge.

James smiled at the girl in his arms. Lily's eyes widened.

"Don't. You. Da-" Her threat was cut short by the rush of cold water surrounding her skin. She came up to the surface.

Alice and Marlene were killing themselves laughing. Lily looked up at her boyfriend. James was smiling down at her and she noticed something she had failed to see moments earlier. He was in his swimsuit with no top on. Beads of water clung to the crevices of his washboard abs and chest which made his glisten in the sun. Needless to say she was star struck for a few seconds, but then she recovered, saying "Well, you got Sirius beat in the topless category."

James crouched down, "And is that a good or bad thing?"

Lily swam closer to the dock. "A very good thing." She leaned up to kiss him, but instead pulled him down into the water.

In the short distance, she heard her friends gasps of air as they tried to stop laughing, but only succeeded to laugh harder.

James came to the surface.

Lily giggled. "Ha-ha, gotcha."

* * *

A/N: As I said, just a little drabble. Reviews don't stop the war, but they encourage an author to write. So please review. Thank you

Vampireprincess1606


End file.
